Dance Scene
by Rinoa Heartilly1
Summary: This is the famous dance scene from Final Fantasy VIII (8) written out into a story, plus a little more! Enjoy!


****

Dance Scene

(Clever title, ne?)

By: Rinoa Heartilly

________________________________________________________________________

Squall sighed slightly, wondering why he was still at the SeeD ball. He stood alone, leaning up against a wall, sipping some sort of white wine in a glass. He swished it around, ignoring the odd taste of it for he was not used to wine, let alone other kinds of alcohol, but his mouth was parched and he was thankful for something cool to drink. He looked down at himself, feeling uncomfortable and out of place being alone and in the SeeD uniform he was so unaccustomed to wearing. _Nothin' but a wall flower…_

He bent his head to the ceiling, staring out the glass dome above, where at that moment, a bright shooting star streaked across the full moon, and disappeared in the cluster of stars in the moon lit sky. His blue eyes went slowly down to a young girl, who stood about a yard away from him. _Whoa…_

The young girl was dressed in a plain, short thigh length white dress. It was tight and accented her slender body nicely. The straps on the dress were tied around her neck, instead of over her shoulders. There was a see-through silken slip type dress that went over the real one, and gave it a bright, shimmering look, like her eyes.

Her skin was pale and fair, almost like her dress, which made her dark brown eyes and shoulder blade length hair, mesmerizing, and stand out like a flower in a field of nothing. Her lips were lush and rosy pink from the shiny lipstick she wore, and her nose was slender, the right size for her beautiful face. She looked like a hand crafted porcelain doll.

She was looking up at the sky, seeing the same shooting star as Squall. She looked over to him, her eyes meeting his and she smiled gently as she held her right hand up, only her index finger extended. She was asking Squall for a dance.

Squall, slightly surprised, tilted his head meekly to the right, then back, not knowing what more to do. What did this girl want?

The girl's smile became bigger as she turned toward him and came forward, her white high-heel shoes clicking on the floor as she walked. She reached Squall, her smile still on her face and she bent forward, inspecting him carefully. "You're the best looking guy here," she stood straight and placed her hands on her hips. "Dance with me?"

Squall, still puzzled, not knowing if this was a joke or not, just ignored her, looking the other way and taking a sip of his wine. He held the liquid in his mouth as the girl spoke again.

"Let me guess…You'll only dance with someone you like."

He still held the wine in his mouth.

"Ok then," she clapped her hands together, getting an idea. "Look into my eyes…"

Squall could not help but not to look.

She pointed her index finger at his face and twirled her hand around in a circular motion, as if hypnotizing him, or at least, trying to. "You're-going-to-like-me…" she said slowly, still waving her hand around. "You're-going-to-like-me…"

He swallowed.

"Did it work?" She asked, placing her hand back down at her side.

Squall shook his head, his hair swaying gently in front of his eyes. "…I can't dance," he said quietly, finding himself slightly disappointed.

She gave a short laugh, reaching for his left hand. "You'll be fine. Come on," she began to drag him out onto the dance floor. "I'm looking for someone. I can't be on the dance floor alone."

Squall made a startled noise. "Well at least let me put my drink down first!" He called as they made their way to the middle of the floor.

Quistis politely chuckled at something another instructor had said to her, although it was not very funny. Her gaze was taken away from the instructor as she saw a young girl dragging someone out onto the floor, as he helplessly tried to get away. _Poor guy_, she thought, then her eyes went wide when she saw who it was. "Squall?!" She handed her drink to the instructor quickly. "Excuse me for a moment Instructor Aki, there's something I have to do," and she steadily walked off, trying to get a good view of her nonsocial student with a girl…dancing!

The girl was walking fast, still dragging him by the arm and he dodged the dancing couples, his feet sliding on the slick floor and he stumbled around, his legs moving slower than the rest of his body. He suddenly kept walking, as the girl stopped, his right hand going to her arm, then he quickly pulled it back, uneasy to where to place his hands.

She smiled, giggling as she placed her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her waist, and she took his left hand and held it in hers above their shoulders. She began moving left, then right, dragging him and watching him as he watched their feet, trying to get a hold of the unfamiliar dance steps. 

Left and right again, he stumbled, his boots sticking to the floor and making a loud screeching noise. His hands lost their grip on hers and her waist and she quickly replaced them back where they belonged.

"It's easy," she said to him, not even sure if he heard her for he was frantically watching her steps and their hands. She stepped forward, then back as she swung him out, their arms extending, and then he blundered back again, crashing into her with a thud and a half yelp, nearly knocking her over.

__

This is too much, he thought as he helped her stand straight again, then turned to leave. He began to stomp off, embarrassed, but stopped when he felt her hand grab his wrist again. 

Her voice came from behind. "Come on, don't give up," she pulled him back to her body and once again they placed their hands in the right positions and began dancing again.

The girl unexpectedly pulled Squall, who was finally getting the feel for the dance, to the right and Squall found himself bumping into a dancing couple nearby.

The couple muttered something angrily and inspected the people who bumped into them.

Squall stood somewhat embarrassed; not knowing what to say while the girl narrowed her eyes and spat out her tongue toward the two. The couple resumed with their dancing along with Squall and the girl.

She looked to Squall, her brown hair swaying in front of her narrowing eyes as she smiled sweetly, letting a small giggle escape her.

They stood far apart, Squall's left hand linked with the girls fingers on her right hand and they stepped forward to one side, back, then forward to the other side. Squall pulled her to his chest, then out again, spinning her swiftly under his arm. _I wonder if I look like a fool?_

"Squall you look like a dancing fool!" Quistis said to herself as she continued to watch her student dance gracefully, her breath being taken away by the perfect spins and other various dance steps that she did not even know what they were, let alone know how to perform them. "Well I'll be…" she shook her head, crossing her arms across her chest in amazement.

Their dance came to an end as they went back to back, sliding around each other, keeping their eyes met and their shoulders firm. They grabbed each other's hands, swung out, then came back together, and repeated this two more times. They then ended, coming back together once again, with the girl placing her hand on his shoulder, his hand on her waist, and their other hands together above their shoulders. The lights suddenly darkened in the room as an explosion was heard in the sky.

Squall and the girl looked up and saw the bursting fireworks of every color, illuminating up above. Red, orange, green, they spread across the sky, staining the black night with their brilliance.

The girl looked back to Squall, her eyes looking him over once again, as the smile returned to her face. _And he said he couldn't dance…_ Her attention was drawn away from Squall, as something off in the corner caught her eye and she opened her mouth to speak.

Squall looked down at her, smiling softly, which he rarely did, but his smile faded and confusion came over him as she released her hands from his and leaned forward, winking. "Gotta go," she said, somewhat jogging past him.

"Wha..?" Squall stood alone in the middle of the dance floor, watching as she walked away. _Who was that?_ He thought, still staring at her, his eyes narrowing in bewilderment, and she disappeared in the cluster of people in the moon lit room.

__


End file.
